


Vampyr

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Crowley Makes You Sin [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Destiel, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Set Between 5.8 "Changing Channels" and 5.19 "Hammer of the Gods"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Sam spots a bright red Miata with a suspicious vanity plate outside of a blood donation center, which triggers an argument between the Winchester brothers. Is it a joke, rife with a little dark humor?  Or is it something more sinister—like a case?  Sometimes it’s better to be safe than sorry, and it doesn’t hurt to have an angel on board.





	Vampyr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeanansCas4Eva28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanansCas4Eva28/gifts).



> This story is based off of a picture that DeanansCas4Eva28 sent to me that had a car with this plate outside of a Red Cross Blood Drive. It was hilarious, and we both thought that it would make a good Supernatural fic. So, DeanansCas4Eva28, this is for you! Enjoy! 
> 
> I rated it M, despite no graphic sexual content, because the word 'fuck' (and it's derivatives) is thrown around a few times. Just to be safe.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I'm just making them act out the weirdness in my head.

It was just a car. 

And according to Dean, there was nothing sinister about it. But Sam couldn’t accept that. He had a bad feeling about the car, even if Dean was laughing it off. Sam knew that his brother was on the verge of burning out, but that didn’t mean that they could ignore things that seemed out of place. He knew that Dean had wanted to simply run into the chain grocery store on their way back to the motel before they crashed; but then Sam had seen the car and now the brothers were parked, idling, and arguing. 

Maybe Dean was right and the flashy red Miata with tinted windows and a vanity plate reading ‘Vampyr’ in front of the blood donation stop wasn’t sinister. But Sam knew in his gut that it was. Why else would it have grabbed his attention so thoroughly? 

On top of everything, it also felt more and more like Dean wasn’t taking anything that Sam said or did seriously—especially not since Ruby. Not that Sam blamed his brother. Ruby was a colossal fuck-up on his part—one that Dean was still making him pay for. But they were hunters, and they needed to rely on their intuition at times. Dean needed to learn that Sam still had the skills; he needed to trust his little brother again.

“I’m just saying that we should check things out,” Sam tried again. “That’s all.”

“And I’m saying that we should go back to the room and get a few hours before we have to be on the road again,” Dean countered.

“Dean.”

“No,” his brother snapped. “What proof do you even have? Hmm?” Sam maintained eye contact but didn’t speak. “That’s what I thought, Sammy.”

“It can’t hurt to pop inside and check things out,” Sam persisted. “Better safe than sorry, right? It’s a good idea.”

“Oh right,” Dean scoffed. “Like you thought  _ talking  _ to the  _ Trickster  _ was a good idea.”

Sam set his jaw. Whenever Dean wasn’t poking at the still tender wound of Ruby, he would bring up TV Land; as though the whole thing was Sam’s fault. “He’s not a Trickster, Dean—he’s an archangel.”

“Yeah, that’s even worse,” Dean said. “We don’t need another Dick With Wings to help us with the apocalypse. And why do you even care what I call him anyway?”

He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Sam tried to slow his breathing, change his train of thought— _ anything  _ to stop the fucking blush from getting worse. Dean could never know about Gabriel. Or how Sam kept running into the archangel since they’d left him in a circle of holy fire being doused by sprinklers.

It had started innocently enough; Sam and Dean had finished a hunt, with Castiel’s help, and stopped for the night. All of ten minutes had passed before Dean was dragging them to a seedy bar, trying to talk Cas through the finer points of picking up women. Sam left them to it, taking a seat at the long wooden counter, watching as Dean tried to wingman an Angel of the Lord.

_ “Cassie’s gotten better at playing dumb since I last spent time with him.” _

_ Sam swiveled in his seat, his mouth hanging open at the sight of Gabriel perched on the stool next to him. The archangel was wearing the same green canvas jacket that he’d had the last time they had met, but the rest of his clothes were different. A tight t-shirt advertising Crystal Pepsi, of all things, clung to his body, highlighting the man’s slightly rounded belly. His pants were tight enough that Sam sent up a silent prayer that Gabriel wouldn’t stand up; because he knew that if he caught sight of the angel’s ass, he’d be hard in no time. Sam narrowed his eyes when Gabriel winked at him as soon as the thought crossed his mind and he wondered if the archangel had heard him. _

_ Against the impulse to reach for the knife in his jacket when faced with a supernatural creature, Sam opted for words. “What are you doing here?” _

_ “Watching the show,” Gabriel inclined his head toward Dean and Cas, who seemed to be striking out.  _

_ “What do you want?” _

_ At that, Gabriel laughed. “Nothing,” he said, his golden eyes sparkling with mischief. “I just like spending time with you, kiddo.” _

_ Sam rolled his eyes, but internally his heart skipped. “If Dean sees you, he’ll kill you.” _

_ “That would be fun to watch,” the angel chuckled. “Don’t worry yourself. If Dean looks over here, all he’ll see is you chatting up a hottie.” _

_ Sam glanced up to the large mirror behind the bar. Sure enough, in the reflection Gabriel looked like a very blonde, very busty, very attractive woman with a skimpy black dress. Sam winced and recoiled from the sight, turning to fully face the angel beside him. “I like you better like this,” he nodded at Gabriel’s usual male vessel.  _

_ “Good to know.” _

_ “What about Cas?” Sam wondered.  _

_ “I’m an Arch,” Gabriel said. “Cassie is a seraph. If I want to fool him, it’s not really a strain on my powers.” He looked at Sam as though he was crazy for even worrying.  _

_ They fell into silence for a moment, both men sipping their drinks. Sam’s eyes fixed across the bar on Dean and Castiel once more and he thought back to when the archangel first appeared. “What did you mean about Cas playing dumb?” _

_ “You really don’t see it?” Gabriel chuckled. “Sure, my baby bro isn’t the sharpest tack with the pop culture references, but he’s not inept. He’s messing up with those girls that Dean-o is throwing at him on purpose.” _

_ “What? Really?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Why?” Sam had his suspicions, but he wanted someone else to say it first.  _

_ Gabriel sipped his drink and grinned up at Sam slyly. “Why do you think, Samsquatch? Cassie is in love with Dean.” _

_ Slamming his palms onto the bar, Sam shouted, “Fucking thank you! I’ve been seeing it for almost two years and I’m about ready to snap.” _

_ “Don’t have an aneurysm, kiddo—they’ll get there. Eventually.” _

_ “If I have to sit through another meal of longing looks and eye-fucking, I might shoot one of them.” Sam was almost eighty-three percent serious with his threat.  _

_ Gabriel smiled and shook his head. “I don’t envy you. Our bros are gross.” The archangel looked up at Sam through his lashes, causing the tall hunter to suck in a breath. “You, on the other hand...you’re just fucking delicious.” _

_ The next thing that Sam knew, he was being hauled down into the best kiss of his life. His hands were gripping Gabriel’s shirt frantically as the archangel completely dominated him. Despite his normal reluctance for public displays, Sam honestly didn’t care who saw, as long as he could keep kissing Gabriel.  _

_ He’d always been attracted to Gabriel. Way back when they were investigating a Trickster, and he hadn’t known Gabe’s real name—or species. Even the raging tunnel vision of all those Tuesdays hadn’t been enough to dim his desire for the smaller man. There had been enough nights where Sam had imagined hate sex between them, and it always ended with him furiously jerking off, picturing hooded whiskey eyes. _

_ After enough time, distance, and a few massive mistakes on his part, Sam had accepted what the Trickster had been trying to teach him every time that Dean died. He’d even managed to forgive; not that he’d ever admit it out loud. It was a big reason why he suggested trying to get the creature on their side when they were sucked into TV Land. That, and the fact that he wanted to spend more time in the presence of the star of his Spank Bank. The fact that the Trickster was actually the powerful archangel Gabriel just made the fascination complete.  _

_ So, when said archangel pushed their lips together and slid his tongue into Sam’s mouth, the hunter responded in kind—desperate for a taste of his fantasy.  _

_ He barely remembered paying his bill, or Dean slapping him on the back as he left, congratulating Sam for ‘pulling a hottie.’ All he recalled was the feel of Gabriel’s hands and lips before the angel snapped his fingers and they were transported away to a room with privacy and a bed. It had been the best sex of Sam’s life as well—bar none.  _

_ In every city, during each hunt they took, Sam would run into someone along the way and start up a fling while he and Dean were around. Some would be women, others were men, but all of them had Gabriel’s distinctive honeyed eyes. Sam could always see the archangel for what he was, while Dean and Castiel thought that Sam was on a ‘hot streak.’ He let them assume. _

_ Sam and Gabriel had been sleeping together for over six months. And it was beginning to feel like a lot more than just sex to Sam. _

Dean’s fingers snapped in front of his face, bringing Sam back to the present. He blinked at his brother, unsure and wary. “If you’d stop arguing with me for a second, I could have searched for any signs of vampire activity in the surrounding area by now,” Sam settled on. 

His brother shook his head, but didn’t press...much. “Whatever Samantha,” Dean grumbled. “I’m going to call Bobby and tell him that we’re going to be late getting in tomorrow because you’re wasting time.”

“Fine.” He was just glad that Dean was going to let him check. He needed to have peace of mind. 

Sam booted up his laptop, thankful that the battery still had a charge. He pulled up the news for Circle Pines, Minnesota and began to scan the latest headlines. It was mostly obituaries or wedding announcements with a few pieces on a local school club. He could hear Dean on the phone, bitching to Bobby. There had to be something. Sam knew that if he came up empty handed, that he’d never hear the end of it. Dean would spend the four hour drive to Bobby’s in the morning making snide comments, and Sam wasn’t in the mood. 

Next to him, Sam could hear Bobby’s gruff voice through Dean’s phone. “You’re both idjits, just take care of things and get here as soon as you can!”

“Okay thanks, see you soon, Bobby.” Dean hung up and shifted in the driver’s seat with a smirk. “Bobby agrees with me.”

“No he didn’t, Dean.” Sam looked up from the computer balancing on his thighs. “I could hear him through the phone.” 

Dean’s face fell comically. “Well, I’m older and I’m fucking tired, so I’m pulling rank.” He reached to put Baby in gear when Sam’s hand shot out, grabbing his wrist. 

“Dean!”

He could almost hear Dean’s eyes rolling. “What?”

Turning the laptop, Sam grinned triumphantly. A small blurb in the police blotter about a mysterious death; the victim’s blood drained. There was a corresponding obituary as well. He couldn’t help but feel a bit smug as Dean read through his findings. 

“It’s not much,” Dean huffed after a minute. 

The amount of restraint that it took to not roll his eyes made Sam want to punch something. Why was Dean always so stubborn? Oh. Right. Because he was a  _ freaking Winchester _ ! Sam actually  _ did _ roll his eyes then. He was about to make another argument when Dean grunted. 

“I’ll get Cas to do a quick scan of the area.”

Thank  _ fuck _ . Sam could deal with that. Cas would be able to tell if anything supernatural or creepy crawly—like a vampire—was nearby. It was a compromise that Sam was happy to make. Just as long as Cas answered the prayer, that is. 

“Castiel,” Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and Sam could tell that his brother was trying to maintain an air of nonchalance. “I have a question to ask you, and it’s really important. So if you could hop off your cloud and—“

“Hello, Dean.”

Neither Winchester jumped when Cas suddenly spoke from the back seat, which was a slight improvement from over the years. Even when Dean wasn’t specifically calling for the angel, they were now pretty attuned to the subtle sound of flapping wings. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean smiled widely at his angel. 

Sam let the two of them stare at one another for a whole thirty seconds before he cleared his throat. “Hi Cas. Thanks for coming.”

“Anything for you.” Castiel’s eyes never left Dean’s. Gabe was right—their brothers  _ were _ gross.

“What would you like to ask me, Dean?”

Angel and hunter gazed intently, their eyes hardly blinking. Sam shook his head lightly. If he didn’t say something soon, the two of them looked as though they’d just up and fuck in the backseat; whether Sam was there or not. He suppressed a shudder.

“Cas,” Sam tried to get the seraph's attention. He waited until Castiel turned his piercing blue eyes toward him. “We need you to scan the area and see if there’s anything supernatural around.”

Castiel looked back at Dean. Sam wasn’t sure if he was asking Dean for confirmation or permission. Either way, it was annoying...and weird. “Was that why you required me, Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean ducked his head and tacked on a hasty, “Buddy.” For some reason—which Sam did  _ not _ want to consider—Cas looked disappointed. “It would really help me out,” Dean tried.

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel said after a beat. “Though, it would help to know exactly what sort of signature am I looking for.”

“Vampire,” the Winchester brothers said. 

With a simple nod, the angel closed his eyes briefly before opening them once more and looking straight to Dean again. “There is nothing.”

“Cas, are you sure?” Sam said with frustration. 

“Yes,” Castiel nodded, looking worried. It wasn’t often that they questioned his powers, and Sam knew that it probably rankled. 

“See,” Dean snapped at him. “There you go, Princess. Nothing’s there.”

Sam was fuming. His fists clenched in his lap, digging the nails into the flesh of his palm. He was fighting the urge to punch the smug look off of Dean’s face. 

Surprisingly, Castiel spoke up. “Sam, did you see something?”

“Not really, no.” He managed to get the words out as he glared across the car at Dean. 

Dean shifted in his seat to glance back at Cas. “Why?”

Castiel shrugged, almost indifferently. “There was a flash of something,” he admitted. “I could feel the presence of magic, but you asked about vampires, so I discounted the sensation.”

“Magic?” Sam sat up a little straighter in his seat. “What kind?”

“I’m not sure exactly,” Cas admitted. “Something powerful though.”

“Where?” Dean’s teeth were clenched. 

Cas pointed through the windshield, his finger directing their line of sight to the Blood Donation Center. Of course. Just as Sam suspected.

“I told you, Dean,” he hissed. 

“No,” Dean persisted with his legendary stubbornness. “You said it was a vampire. It’s not a vampire.”

Before Sam could start yelling, Cas looked at him and asked, “Why did you think there was a vampire here?”

Sam launched into his explanation of seeing the car with vanity plate; even going so far as to point it out to the angel in their backseat. When he finished, he fell silent, curious as to what Castiel’s take would be on the whole thing. 

There was a beat of silence before Cas’ head tilted, his blue eyes squinting in confusion. “I don’t understand. Why would a vampire advertise it’s identity?”

“They wouldn’t,” Dean said. 

“They might,” Sam countered. “They’re hiding in plain sight. No one is going to think that they’re an  _ actual  _ vampire when they’re this brazen.”

“Because they  _ aren’t  _ an actual vampire,” Dean threw his hands into the air, almost whacking Castiel’s cheek. “Cas said it’s magic, and not a vamp! The car doesn’t mean anything! It’s probably an employee of the blood bank with a sense of humor!”

“Why would that be funny?” Cas wondered. 

“It’s not,” both of the Winchester brothers snapped at the angel.

The brothers glared at one another, the tension in the car growing with each passing minute. “Well,” Sam finally grunted. “What’s the plan? I mean, Cas said it’s supernatural, so we can’t just walk away.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean retorted with annoyance. 

They began to bicker, each brother wanting things to go their own way. Sam didn’t even notice as Cas scanned the area once more with his angelic senses. That meant neither of the Winchesters were prepared for the storefront to spontaneously burst into flames, which also engulfed the red Miata out front. 

The brothers started, their eyes wide. “What the fuck?” Dean shouted, putting Baby into reverse and pulling away from the fire.

“Get us out of here,” Sam shouted. 

They peeled out and managed to make it a few streets away, before the fire trucks screamed passed them. Dean took a few random turns, just to be safe, but soon enough they were heading in the direction of their motel. The longer they drove, the more contrite Castiel began to look. It was no surprise when Dean looked in the rear view mirror and pinned their friend with a glance. “What the hell, Cas?”

There was no question that the fire had been the work of the angel who was slumping guiltily in the backseat of the impala. “I thought I was helping.”

“By burning the place to the ground? Someone could be hurt—or  _ dead _ —because of this, man!” Dean was furious. Enough that Sam did his best to stay silent as they drove. “How is that helping?”

“You seemed to want to get some sleep,” Cas mumbled. “I figured if I destroyed the magical signature myself, then we could retire to the motel for the evening.” 

Something in Cas’ tone was off, and Sam couldn’t quite place it. At least not until he saw how red Dean’s face was. He even had a vein in his forehead bulging out from trying to hide his anger and embarrassment. Dean made some sort of unintelligible sound and pushed on the gas even more. 

Sam bit his lip and tried not to laugh. Apparently Gabriel was right—their brothers  _ would  _ get together eventually. He couldn’t wait to see his own angel to tell him the fresh, hot, gossip. As soon as the thought materialized, Sam frowned. Now that he had a moment to reflect, he hadn’t seen Gabriel at all since their last case. 

He and Dean had rolled into town three days ago following a lead on how to avert the impending end of days. Nothing had come of it, but they’d managed to run across a haunting in a local restaurant and done a fast salt and burn. Despite the relative ease of the case, both Winchesters were just about dead on their feet. 

Three days was more than enough time for Gabriel to pop into his path somehow. Honestly, now that he had realized, Sam was surprised that Dean hadn’t commented on his lack of a hookup during this case. Something heavy and sick settled in Sam’s stomach and he fought the urge to retch. What if something had happened to Gabriel? The worst part of it was that he couldn’t even verbalize his anxiety over the archangel without Dean finding out that they were (sort of) together. 

It looked like Sam would be sending up a prayer of his own once they got back to their room. 

They pulled into the cracked parking lot of the motel moments later, and Sam focused enough to hear Cas say, “There were no humans in the building or any of the surrounding ones. I checked before I began the fire—I’m not inept, Dean.”

Great. Now there was an edge to Cas’ tone too. Sam just hoped they would get a separate room so he didn’t have to hear the angry fight sex, followed by the sappy make-up sex. He didn’t need that. Not today. 

He could feel his feet dragging on the ground as he followed his brother and Cas into their room. The door flung open and Dean, in the lead, stopped short, forcing Cas and Sam to stumble into him. 

Sitting on the foot of Sam’s bed, his feet kicking absently as he mouthed at an enormous jawbreaker, was Gabriel. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean growled.

“Visiting my Sammy,” Gabriel smiled happily at them, knowing full well that he was pissing Dean off. 

“Sam doesn’t want to see you, dickbag,” Dean moved into the room with Cas trailing after him, allowing Sam to close the door. 

“I beg to differ,” Gabriel snarked. 

The relief that washed through Sam at the sight of Gabriel, alive and well, was almost overpowering. Without a care, he moved toward his bed, his eyes never leaving his little archangel. Gabe peered up at him happily as Sam approached. “I was starting to worry,” he finally said. 

The smile that Gabriel gave him was soft; and while it was becoming familiar to Sam, it probably looked incredibly out of character to Dean. “I got delayed,” Gabe said simply after popping the candy out of his mouth. “Sorry, kiddo.”

“Okay, knock it off, you creeper,” Dean said. He sat down on his own bed and didn’t seem fazed when Cas perched next to him awkwardly. “You’re not here to see Sam.”

“Yes I am,” Gabe insisted again. He shot a wink at Sam and the hunter finally realized that the only way to end this never ending cycle of snark between Gabe and Dean was to come clean about how he and Gabriel were sleeping together. 

“Dean,” Sam said. For some reason, the thought of admitting he had fallen for a short, mischievous, warrior of Heaven was less daunting now that he was almost certain that Dean was banging Cas. Or vice versa. He didn’t much care because that was a horrific visual that no one needed to have about their brother and their best friend. With his newfound confidence, Sam thought it best to rip off the bandaid. “Gabe and I are together, and he  _ is  _ here to see me.”

“I’m fucking your brother, mate,” Gabriel chuckled, making Sam sigh. He adored Gabe, but the archangel wasn’t helping. 

“Gross,” Dean glared at them. “And it isn’t funny.”

Before Sam could launch into an explanation that he was absolutely serious and that he was—dating—something—with Gabriel, he felt a hand on his forearm, stopping him. 

“Speaking of humor—funny story,” the archangel smiled. “I had this car. It was a great little Miata. Cherry red, tinted windows...vanity plate—the works!” Oh fuck. Sam shifted guiltily. He knew exactly where this was going. “And suddenly—Poof—it’s just gone. Do you boys have any idea where it might be?”

Sam’s eyes slid over to Dean. His brother’s mouth was hanging open, and Sam could see a vein popping out of Dean’s forehead again. Castiel was blinking at the other angel in confusion. “That is the vehicle which I destroyed earlier.”

“Really?” Gabriel obnoxiously drew the word out. Sam knew that tone. It meant that Gabe knew  _ exactly _ what had happened, had probably watched the whole thing, and might have even been invisibly sitting in the backseat with Cas for the duration. “How’d you destroy my car, bro?”

“I set a building on fire, and the conflagration spread rapidly, engulfing your automobile.” Cas stated. “I must admit that it was much larger than I had intended. If the car had sentimental value to you, then I apologize.”

Gabriel waved his hand. “Nah.”

“That was you?” Dean’s jaw was clenched. “You’re responsible for turning a quick stop for groceries into an extra half hour of bullshit, culminating in a massive fire because Cas apparently can’t control his own mojo?”

Gabriel just smiled smugly.

“I’m going to kill you,” Dean said. “We have a fucking apocalypse on our hands and you have now derailed us and wasted our time  _ twice _ !”

“Dean, knock it off,” Sam sighed. Why did his brother and his lover have to be the most stubborn assholes on the planet?

Whirling on him, Dean pointed between Sam and Gabriel with venom. “And another thing,” Dean said. “Pretending you’re banging the Trickster isn’t a good joke.”

“It’s not a joke,” Sam said patiently. 

“Yes it is,” Dean insisted. 

“Nope,” Gabe chimed in. 

“Dean?” Cas spoke up. 

“ _ What, Baby?” _ Three mouths dropped open at Dean’s words. He tried to recover, but it was too late and they all knew. “Buddy!” Dean shouted over the laughter. “I meant ‘buddy!”

Gabe snorted. “Uh huh.”

“Despite the fact that you seem ashamed of our sexual and romantic ‘guy time,’” Cas actually did air quotes, which made Dean suck in air and forced both Sam and Gabriel into further peals of laughter. “They’re not joking. Sam and Gabriel have been together for months.”

“I thought you said that he wouldn’t know it was you?” Sam looked at Gabriel quizzically. 

“I didn’t,” Castiel explained. “I might not be able to visualize through Gabriel’s disguises, but you project your thoughts and feelings for my brother rather loudly anytime you would hook up with someone. I simply assumed.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Don’t scream about how much you love me in your mind next time, kiddo,” he suggested. Sam whacked him on the shoulder. 

“What?” It had been a few minutes, as Dean managed to catch up with the rest of them, his brain obviously still latched on to the fact that Sam and the  _ Trickster _ were an item. Dean seemed to overcome his own embarrassment long enough to rally his thoughts and pin his younger sibling with a glare. “You’re shacking up with the guy who  _ killed _ me about a billion times?”

“Cool your jets, Bucko,” Gabe said. “It was only like three hundred times. Damn.”

“I’m not getting into the aspects of all of this with you right now, Dean,” Sam said before Dean could snap. He was tired. He was fucking stressed to the limit. Everything ached and all he wanted was for Gabriel to hold him and make everything all right for a little while. “But yeah. I’m having sex with Gabe.” He gave Dean a moment to process before continuing. “We’re going to head out now, and when I get back, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

“And just so you know, Jackhole,” Gabriel said, his usual happy voice, dark. “I’m a big brother too. So I know all the tricks and threats and bullshit. And I guarantee I’m better at it than you. So make sure you apologize to Cassie for being a douche canoe just now. ‘Romantic and Sexual Guy Time?’” Gabe scoffed. “You’re an ass.”

In the face of Sam’s obvious poker-face, Gabe’s justified anger, and especially Castiel’s kicked puppy expression, Dean deflated. “Fine,” he said. “I’m sorry Cas; you know I’m so sorry, Angel.” Cas gave him a half smile, which was apparently good enough for Gabriel.

“Let’s go, Sammy.” Sam wound his fingers around Gabe’s.

“We’ll see you later,  _ Sammy _ .” His brother put emphasis on his name so that Sam knew that Gabriel wasn’t welcome back.

“Oh, we won’t be back tonight,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, making the color drain from Dean’s face. “I have plans to steal my little Sammoose away for a romantic evening that will end with at least three—very vigorous—rounds of sex.” The archangel’s eyes danced merrily as he looked up at Sam’s blushing face. “I have a leather paddle with your name on it, kiddo.”

As Dean choked on air, Sam just gave in. There was no going back. “I told you that we couldn’t use that until we were official,” Sam sighed. They had never agreed to anything of the sort, but he figured that after Gabe’s slippery sleight of hand in their day, he might be able to get away with pushing it. 

“I thought we already were, kiddo,” Gabe’s voice was smooth, saying exactly what Sam wanted to hear. 

“Yeah?” Sam was embarrassed at the amount of hope leaching into his voice. 

“Only you,” Gabriel winked. “You’re it for me.”

“Then bring on the spankings, Shortcake,” Sam couldn’t resist. 

“Okay, that’s it!” Dean shouted. Sam turned to see his brother had turned an interesting shade of puce. Next to him, Cas was trying not to smile, which made Dean inexplicably more upset. “Get out and take the munchkin king with you!”

He saw the glint in Gabe’s eye at the insult, and wasn’t at all surprised when his angelic lover grinned toothily at Dean. “Don’t mind if we do.”

Gabriel stepped closer, wrapping an abnormally strong hand around Sam’s neck and hauling him down into an absolutely  _ scorching  _ kiss. Sam lost himself in the feeling of pure, uninhibited,  _ need _ . They moaned into one another, giving Dean and Castiel quite a show. Despite knowing that his brother would have no qualms about shooting Gabe just to make a point, Sam couldn’t help himself. Gabriel pulled him deeper and Sam went. 

A moment later, Gabriel raised his free hand and snapped, sending them away for the night, Dean Winchester’s shout of rage echoing in the air. 

Well aware his brother was royally pissed, Sam knew that he owed Dean an explanation. But right now, he had an angel to please, and nothing was going to pull him away. Not the impending apocalypse, or a Horseman, nor Lucifer himself—and  _ definitely  _ not his brother. 

Sam would deal with it in the morning. 


End file.
